My Protector
by Jesse X3
Summary: Yugi is taken to the Palace as a prisoner, but the Prince doesn't think Yugi should be punished. All the while a mysterious friend keeps everyone up at night.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Yugi.

And I live with thieves.

No, I'm not a thief. My parents were killed trying to protect me when I was still a baby. The thieves were raiding our house when we came home. Most people would have ran away, but not my father. He began to fight the thieves. Unfortunately he lost, and one of the thieves thought it would be funny to take me. So here I am. I'm more like a slave really, but they haven't tried to kill me so I don't run off. I've seen what they can do to people that run from them.

Hema, one of the thieves takes me out to the river sometimes. That's where we are now. It's close to midnight, but the moon is bright and the river is cool. We can see the city from here, it's a long ways off but if you look at it just the right way you can see the very top of the palace.

"Yugi." I turn back to the talk black headed man.

"Yes Hema."

"Tomorrow night everyone is leaving. The Thief King is putting his plan into action; we raid the Southern Village at sundown."

Another Village raid, like the one that cast my parents their lives, "Okay, I'll be sure to stay inside the caves." Hema nods, before stepping out of the water and walking back toward the caves. I don't follow, he knows I won't run.

I stay in the water a little longer before getting out and begin walking, but not to the caves. Just out of sight of the caves is a small graveyard. It's been here as long as I have; sometimes I wonder if it was from my village. Half buried under the sand a dozen or so stones lay, each with a name written in hieroglyphics. I sit in the midst of the stones waiting. A few minutes pass before I hear a familiar sound. Behind me I hear the sand shifting slowly, one-two, three-four, one-two, three-four, one-two, three-four, silence.

"Hello Mit."


	2. Chapter 2

(Three days later)

The caves sparkle with gold and jewels from the raid still, the Thief King laughs merrily and watches the kidnapped girls forced to dance and then cry for their dead family. I wish I could tell them to stop; it will only lead to punishment. I've seen it many times over the years. Hema drinks and laughs with the King while I stand in the shadows, I'm safe-at least as safe as I can be- I don't have to hide, but I want no part in the celebration.

I spoke to a young boy last night that was kidnapped. He said the Thief King has made a mistake in attacking the Southern Village. The boy said the Pharaoh's son had friends in the village. He was sure the Pharaoh would be looking for the thieves as soon as the news spreads.

Egypt may be a huge place, but news spreads fast, and the Pharaoh listens for the welfare of his people, but his friends were like an extension of his family, and believe me his family is very well taken care of. The Prince is never without at least four bodyguards, not that they are actually needed. The Prince, like the Pharaoh, knows how to take care of himself.

The Pharaoh will not be happy the Southern Village was burnt to the ground.

The celebration goes well into the night, and as the sun peaks over the horizon Hema heads to his chamber, as I help take the kidnapped to the cells in the darkest part of the caves.

With the kidnapped locked away, and the thieves asleep, drunken no doubt, I wonder the caves. Some lead a long way from what I know. I got lost down here once, lost track of time. The Thief King nearly killed me thinking I had run for help, lucky for me I had found a hidden why into a town the King wanted to raid. I showed him the way, and for that he spared my life. Needless to say that was the last time I got lost, or lost track of time for that matter.

Heading back to my chamber, I pause hearing something I'm unfamiliar with.

I take off running to the mouth of the cave, flinging open a hidden trunk I pull out a horn, face the cave, and blow it as loud as I can. The sound intensifies as the cave echoes the sound deep into the network of caves waking everyone instantly. I drop the horn and run to my chamber. I have done what I can, I am no fighter and the Pharaoh's men will show no mercy.

I hear shouting, the clash of weapons, the screams of death, the sound of running, and soon I hear the door to my chamber open. I stand as far from the door as possible. I must look like a defiant child, as I know I do not look afraid. Hema taught me to never look afraid even if I felt like crying.

Two men came toward me, one tall with bright blue eyes, brown hair, and the robes of a Priest. The second I recognized, a little shorter with dirty blonde hair, and wore a robe of worriers, Marik, the Pharaoh's general. I stare at the two as they approach me.

They seem to be in no rush, the others are probably dead then. These two wouldn't waste their time on me if the King was still loose.

I don't struggle as the blue eyed man grabs my arm and pulls me out if the chamber. I gasp as we past the main chamber. I see Hema lying on the ground, blood spilling out of his mouth and nose, his right hand missing. Not far away a royal solider lay dead, several deep cuts cover his chest, blood pooling around him. Before I can see more I'm pulled from the room, passing soldiers and others in Priest robes as we head toward the entrance of the cave. Once outside I see soldiers everywhere, some getting ready to go back into the caves, some shackling a few of the thieves, other shouting at the thieves demanding to know where the kidnapped are.

Marik puts steal shackles on my wrists and ties a rope from the shackles to a horse before walking off. The blue eyes Priest following him.

"Adofo, have you found the children?" Marik asks one of the soldiers.

"No sir, none of them are talking."

I huff to myself, earning the attention of another soldier who quickly turns toward me slapping me across the face. I don't even flinch.

"Chigaru, stop hurting the prisoners. That's for the Pharaoh to decide, not you." Marik calls over his shoulder.

"He was mocking you, sir."

Marik turns to look at me, just as I roll my eyes at the solider beside me, "Prisoner, what is your name?"

"Yugi." I say simply, bowing slightly before lifting my head to look the general in the eye.

"Were you mocking me, Yugi?"

"No sir. I just find it funny you would think the thieves would tell you anything."

"You are a thief, are you not?"

"I am no thief." I say sadly looking away from the general.

"Then why were you in the caves?"

Thinking that I would rather not tell my life story to someone I didn't know, I thought back to how I had escaped punishment with the King, "I can take you to the kidnapped children."

Marik looks at me questionably, seeing the change in me immediately, "Tell me where they are."

"I'll have to take you, the caves are confusing, if you get lost you'll never be found. Keep me in shackles if you wish, a sword to my throat if you'd like. You'll never find them without a guide."

Marik seems thoughtful for a minute before looking behind me, "What do you think Prince?"

I freeze at the mention of the Pharaoh's son. Is he really just behind me? I feel fear build within me as I wait for his answer.

"I think you, Seth, and I can handle a little guy like Yugi." I release a breath I didn't know I was holding as the Prince answers in a calm voice.

Seth-the blue eyed Priest- pulls a key from his pocket, releasing my wrists. Marik pulls a sword and leads me to the mouth of the cave, "No suprises." He says.

I simply nod and start the long walk to the depths of the caves. Seth and the Prince pause several times, checking ever chamber we pass. All of which are empty, though I'm sure all but the kidnapped are out of the caves by now. We walked past the King's chamber, the treasure room, and the oil supply room.

"I don't like this." The Priest says. I stop and turn toward him.

"Would you like to go back?"

"No, we continue." The Prince says. I glance up the young Prince for the first time, the low light leaving shadows across his face and body. I see his star shaped hair, similar to mine, but different, his eyes a bright blood red, the look on his face scaring me a little. Obediently I turn back to the cave and start walking again.

The closer we get to the cells, the more I feel like something is wrong. I slow down listening to the cave around us. I don't hear anything, but the feeling won't go away. Just as the cells come into sight I hear something. I stop, causing Marik to run into me.

"What are you-" Marik doesn't get to finish his question as a thief jumps from a crack in the cave wall, nearly cutting the Prince. Marik and Seto lunge toward the attacker as the Prince dodges the knife in the thief's hand. The thief is soon dead on the ground, his throat cut by Marik.

Seto turns to me, a look of hatred on his face, "You planed this didn't you?"

I step back, but don't run, "No." I look to the Prince, who's glaring at me. I kneel down, bowing my head, "Prince, please, I didn't know. I would have said if I knew the thief was here. Please do not kill me. I did not know."

Marik pulls me to my feet, I see the Prince looking at the cells filled with the kidnapped children, and glance toward me.

Marik pulled me away from the cells back the way we had come. Once we were out of the caves he bound my wrists again and told Chigaru to watch me, before heading back in with several other soldiers.


	3. Chapter 3

I watch as Priest Seth and the Prince exit the cave; Seth glares toward me, as the Prince mounts his horse. Three Priests, the Prince, and Marik ride horses while the few thieves captured are shackled and tied to horses, a soldier watching each of them and me. The kidnapped ride in two carriages in the back of the group.

We walk for what seems like forever, before the sun begins to set. We don't slow down though, just keep walking. Finally I see the lights of the city ahead of us, glowing like a candle in the dark. The lights grow brighter as we keep walking; soon we are at the city gates.

Out of the corner of my eye I think I see something, glance back to the desert a flash of red dashes over a sand dune. My eyes grow wide as I pray to Ra that Mit doesn't follow me into the city.

Through the city streets-the palace straight ahead-the people glance, glare, and some even try to cut me. A few run to the kidnapped and talk to them. Some seemed to be family, saying they would meet them at the palace. Others simply bow as the Prince passes, a few seem almost afraid of his presents. I wonder if they are criminals, or do they really fear their soon to be Pharaoh?

We pass the palace gates as a green flash catches my eye. I want to tell him to leave, to get away, but if I say anything, the soldiers will notice.

Once inside the palace the Priests, Marik and the Prince dismount, soldiers taking the horses. The Prince walks up to me, "You will be dealt with last." Looking to the soldier beside me he orders I be taken to a private cell away from anyone else.

The soldier grins once the Prince has turned away, unshackling me he leads me to a side door, and around the gardens till we reach a tunnel leading underground, I catch a flash of red just before being pushed down the stairs.

"Looks like the Prince has something against you, little thief. I don't think he'll mind if I have a little fun with you." The soldier's words swim in my head as I try to think straight. Had he just said what I think he did?

The soldier opens a door pushing me inside, following closely behind me. He lights a torch next to the door, before pulling me to him. For the first time since the thieves took me fear is written all over me. I had never been so scared.

Pulling me close he whispers in my ear, "I'm going to make you wish you were never born, thief."

Several hours later, the soldier slams the door closed. Not an hour passes before another soldier opens my cell, "It's time to see the Pharaoh, thief."

I stand as best I can and slowly walk to the door. Glancing up I see the man's face, it's Chigaru. He lifts my head with one hand while holding a staff in the other, seeing my appearance worry crosses his face, "What have you been doing?" he asks, but I give no answer. He wouldn't care if I told him. Or he would think I was lying.

He leads me out of the tunnel, into the palace once again. Reaching the throne room, he brings me before the Pharaoh seated in his golden throne, the Prince standing beside his father, and the Priests holding their Millennium items as if they were weapons.

I kneel slowly trying not to hurt my already torn and aching body, Chigaru beside me one hand on my shoulder.

"This is the boy I spoke of father." The Prince says calmly.

"He tried to kill the Prince." I hear Seth say.

"I don't believe that."

"He had to have known there would be someone by the children. He led us there with the intention of killing you."

"Enough." That must be the Pharaoh, "His name son."

"He goes by the name of Yugi."

"Yugi, my son believes you are not guilty of trying to take his life. The Priest Seth and my general Marik think you should be killed. What do you have to say?"

"What I say is of no meaning here, Pharaoh."

"Here?"

"The palace is a place of great people, much greater than that of the thieves I lived among."

"Yes, my son tells me you claim you are not a thief. Did you try to kill the Prince?"

"No, Pharaoh. I am no thief, and I am no murderer, any of the thieves could tell you this. They saw me as pure and obedient. Even the King thought well of me."

"The Thief King?"

"Yes, Pharaoh. He found me useful at times and calming when he could not rest."

"I do not believe you." The Pharaoh's voice turning on edge.

"Father." I hear the Prince. Why is he defending me, I almost got him killed?

"I cannot ignore what this boy has done."

"Then let him prove himself father. If what he says is true we will see it. Father, I believe the boy. Please give him a chance. If he proves to be a liar I will kill him myself."

"You feel this strongly for the boy?"

"Yes father."

"Very well. The first time you mess up, you will be killed. Do you understand boy?"

"Yes Pharaoh."

Chigaru takes my arm, helping me up, and leading me away from the throne room. He leads me down several hall ways before entering a chamber filled with cloth of all kinds. Walking to a self in the middle of the room, he picks up a bundle and hands it to me, before leading me to another room.

"Clean up and put that on." He tells me pointing to the bundle in my arms. Chigaru walks to a bench beside the wall and sits down looking bored.

I turn to the large tub in the middle of the room, setting the bundle aside I take off my tattered clothes and step into the water. The warm water instantly soothing my sore body, making it sting at the same time. I breathe in slowly trying to ease the pain as I wash the sand off me and pick dirt out of my nails before looking over the few cuts and bruises on my legs and arms, finding more than I thought there would be-living with thieves you learn to be a little tough.

Once I'm as clean as I've ever been, I step out of the water, dry off, and put on the new clothes, a simple short white dress with no sleeves. With that done I walk over to Chigaru, who had fallen asleep, and tap his shoulder. Instantly he jumps up, dropping his staff, making me laugh slightly, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Glaring at me he picks up his staff and leads me out of the wash room, through an archway that lead to a massive hall, pillars line the sides, the roof covered in images of the gods and their adventures. Chigaru turns to another arch, and a normal sized hall headed away from the massive hall. Another hall and three turns later he stops, "Go on." He says indicating for me to enter the chamber before me.

Gingerly stepping through the door entering a rather large room, the walls telling a story of a Pharaoh long ago, a large gold trunk sits open beside a desk covered in jewelry, a shelf above the desk displaying three small crowns, each smaller than the one before. In the center of the room sits a bed fit for a king, poles reaching the ceiling far above draped with blue, purple, and crimson silk, the bedding as white as clouds. Pillars along the walls draped with green, orange, and crimson silk making the chamber seem to be more of a celebration hall then someone's personal chamber. The room was beautiful, but it couldn't hold my attention once a young man steps out from around a pillar; his eyes seem to burn as he stares at me, a question in his eyes. I fall to my knees bowing my head as the Prince nears me. I can see his feet in front of me, but I dare not look up.

"Stand up." I stand obediently, my head still bowed, "Look at me."

I hesitate knowing the law against looking the royal family in the eye, "My Lord?"

"Look at me." The Prince repeats calmly. Slowly I look up until I'm staring into his eyes, "Good."

"My Lord?" I ask.

"Come," the Prince waves a hand toward his desk; walking to it I notice the three mall crowns above the desk are exactly like the one resting on the Prince's head. Noticing the question in my eyes the Prince smiles, "Father always believed the prince-no matter what age- should wear a crown." Nodding I stop beside the desk a few feet away from the Prince as he looked over the jewels, "My father also believes that you should be a pleasure slave as you are rather small. How old are you anyway?"

"How old are you, My Lord?"

Looking at me as if I'd grown an extra head the Prince asks, "What?"

The floor became a fascinating subject to study as I answered the Prince, "The King once told me one of his reasons he kept me alive was because I was born the same year as the Prince, but he never told me the year."

"Then you are seventeen. You're very short for your age, did you know that?"

Thinking about how the thieves would torment me about my height I answer, "Yes, My Lord."

"Look at me." Lifting my head I show none of my thought to the Prince. He studies my face for a moment before turning back to the jewels, "I disagree with my father, and since you have been placed in my care, I am making you my personal slave." Picking up a blue and purple necklace the Prince holds it to my neck before putting it down again, "I've always hated personal slaves, they seem to always be in the way, and never letting you have a moment alone. Yet I see no other way to show my father I trust you. You understand what my father said was no lie, don't you? He will have you killed for the slightest mistake. He doesn't take kindly to his son nearly dying."

"I understand, My Lord."

"Turn around." Turning I hear the Prince pull something from the deck, moments later a necklace is resting around my throat, I look down at it, it's gold and crimson beads aligned perfectly, "This will show who you are." I turn around to see the Prince as he moves to the trunk where he pulls out three bracelets, "Put these on your left arm."

After sliding them on, over my elbow and fit them to my upper arm, I bow to the Prince and thank him for his kindness, promising I will do my absolute best not to disappoint him. He's smiling softly as I stand to my feet.

"One more thing, Yugi. You are my slave. Only I and the Pharaoh can tell you what to do, and we are the only two who can pass judgment on you. No one is to speak to you, or touch you without my permission. There are guards and soldiers in the palace that will not like the position I have given you. If anything happens do not fight back, and do not speak if they provoke you. Come to me, and tell me exactly what happened. I will handle it."

"Of course, My Lord." I say wishing I had this position a few hours earlier.

"Good. There is a chamber across from this one, that will be yours. Go to sleep, I will have another slave instruct you as to your duties tomorrow."

"Thank you, My Lord." I bow before leaving the chamber for my own.

I spend little time looking around my new chamber before lying down, falling asleep instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is in the Prince's point of veiw...

* * *

I woke up to Seth calling me, "Prince, Prince, the Pharaoh is calling for you."

"Seth, what time is it?" I ask sitting up in my bed.

"Midnight, My Prince."

Why on Ra is anyone up at this hour? "I'm coming."

Once dressed, I follow Seth to the gardens on the south end of the palace, where my father is waiting, "Father, you sent for me?"

"Listen my son." He says looking into the desert, I nod and follow his example.

I hear nothing for several minutes as father, Seth, and a few guards stand as statues. Then I hear it, a soft screech, almost like a cat's hiss with a snap at the end, "Father?"

"Listen my son."

Listening closely I wait; again I hear the sound, but louder, "Its closer."

"Guards at the front entrance heard it first, almost an hour ago. I've sent men out to search for it. No one has heard from them since. Whatever it is seems to be circling the palace."

"Father, let me take men to search for it."

"Do you not listen to your father? I will not send my son, the crowned Prince to his death."

"Forgive me, father, i was not thinking. How many guards were sent?"

"Ten." Turning to the Pharaoh, I look at him astonished.

"Ten?"

"The best in the palace. We will keep the palace locked securely for the rest of the night, set extra guards at each entrance. We will hunt the creature in the morning; with Ra's help we will kill it without losing another man."

"Yes father."

The Pharaoh and Seth leave in favor of their chambers while I stay, listening to the sound. If I didn't know better I'd say I've heard it before.

As the sound grows louder I walk to the wall of the gardens, passing a bared door leading out into the desert I glance toward the dunes just in time to see a flash of red. I walk along the wall, the sound beside me at times, a little farther off at others.

"What are you?" I ask myself. Hearing a muffled grunt from over the wall, "Why are you here? Did the gods send you?" Another grunt, slightly drawn out, and a short snort.

Feeling slightly foolish talking to a creature I ask looking to another door a ahead of me, "Can I see you?"

I fall to my knees covering my ears as a loud earth-shattering screech sounds from the wall beside me.


	5. Chapter 5

I shoot out of bed as I hear Mit screech, running toward the sound. I pass several guards as they hold their ears. I pass an angry looking Seth who is dressed for sleep. Running out I see the gardens before me, the screeching making the ground tremble, I run to the wall between the gardens and the desert where I know Mit is. I run to the sound, but stop short as I see someone kneeling by the wall, hands securely over his ears, his eyes closed tightly- the Prince!

Running to his side I whisper to Mit, "Stop." The sound instantly dies as I kneel beside the Prince, "My Lord?"

The Prince opens his eyes slowly, lowering his hands he looks up at me, "Yugi."

I bow my head-as best I can while kneeling, "My Lord, are you hurt?"

"No, I am fine. Did the noise not hurt you?"

"I am a slave, Prince, your safety is more important than mine." I answer, skirting around the fact that Mit's screams haven't hurt me since I was young.

Helping the Prince to his feet several guards as well as Marik, and Seth come running into the garden, "Your Highness, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Seth asks.

"I am quite alright Seth. Calm yourself."

Seth glances my way glaring, "What are you doing here boy?"

"Yugi came to my aid, ignoring his own pain." The Prince answers, "And you are to leave the boy be. He is simply doing his job. Come Yugi." With a wave of his hand, I am by his side.

On the way to the Prince's chamber he orders Marik and Seth away along with the guards, leaving just me and him, "Yugi, you may go back to your chamber if you wish."

"Are you sure you are alright, Prince?" I ask, knowing the Prince's head must still be hurting from Mit's screeching.

"I'll be fine by morning. Now go, you need rest."

"Yes, My Lord." I bow to the Prince as he enters his chamber.

I stand in the hall for a few minutes before walking back the way we had come, back to the gardens. Once by the wall I search for a door to the desert. Finding each bared and locked securely I begin to climb one, reaching the top I swing my legs over and call, "Mit, help me down."

Moments later Mit appears from the shadows against the wall, stopping before me he stretches, putting his front paws against the wall beside me. I slide into his back and he carefully puts his front paws down before lying down so I can get off without hurting myself.

I look into his yellow cat like eyes, "Mit what are you doing here? Do you know you woke up the Pharaoh and the Prince? You can't be here, it's not safe."

Lowering his head Mit looks at me then to the palace and back to me.

"This is my home now, Mit. This is where I belong now. You know I'm a slave I can't just run away, the Pharaoh will have me killed."

Mit snorts as if he knows something I don't.

"I really wish you could talk sometimes, Mit."

Mit nods, and looks at the palace, a question in his eyes.

"I have to get back. You need to disappear Mit, if they see you; they'll try to kill you. Run away, find a new home." Mit shakes his head, "I'm not playing Mit, it's not safe here."

Still shaking his head Mit lays down again, climbing on his back I tell him, "At least hide, no one can see you, understand? And stay quiet, you nearly made the Prince def." Stretching up on the wall Mit turns his head toward me as if to ask why he should care about the Prince.

"The Prince saved my life Mit. He stood up to the Pharaoh on my behalf; I'd be dead if not for him. He is my master now, and I have to prove to the Pharaoh that I am not a danger to the Prince."

Nodding slowly Mit hold still as I climb onto the top of the gate, and down the other side, "Hide Mit, and be safe."

I tell him through the gate before heading back to my chamber for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah it's kinds short, bite me. the next one'll be longer.

Anywho this is in the Prince's point of view, enjoy.

* * *

Counsel meeting are so boring. Being the Prince I don't really do anything. I'm supposed to be learning how to proceed with a meeting, but after coming to these things for more than half my life, their just dull.

The Pharaoh is talking about how best to hunt the creature we heard last night. Seth having told him what had occurred when I was alone in the garden; of course he exaggerated the actions of the boy Yugi, which I had to correct before my father had him killed.

Honestly I don't see the point in killing the boy. Though I'm sure neither Seth nor Marik saw the boy's face when the thief had attacked me. If I weren't about to be stabbed I would have felt sorry for the boy. He looked just as surprised and scared as I felt.

Yugi is different from other's I've met who were raised by thieves. I wonder who it was that taught him to be the way he is. It's is rather odd after all, a slave that didn't mind staying in the company of thieves and yet is now in the palace as if it were nothing at all.

That reminds me, I should find him once this meeting is over. He seemed frighten this morning, though I suppose I was rather close when his gorgeous amethyst eyes opened, he even fell out of the bed.

Wait, what? Did I just think of Yugi as…gorgeous?

Atem, stop it. He's a slave, nothing more. He'll be a dead slave if Seth and Marik have anything to do with it.

Though, it does make sense. I feel protective of him; I even spoke against my father on his behalf. Could I really-? No Atem, you are the Prince of Egypt. He is nothing, just a slave boy, nothing more.

"Son?" My father's voice brings me out of my thoughts as my head snaps up to look him in the eye.

"Yes father?" I answer, wondering why he is standing.

"The meeting is over." Nodding I stand as i try to remember what the meeting was about, "You aren't detracted so easily my son. Is there something bothering you?"

"Just thinking father. Nothing to be worried about." I say.

"It's the boy isn't it?"

My eyes grow wide as I ask, "How did you know?"

The Pharaoh chuckles, "I am your father, I raised you. I've done a fine job of it too. Still I know when you find something that interests you. I haven't seen you this way since you tried to hide a horse from me."

I laugh at the memory before becoming serious, "Father, I believe that the boy didn't know about the thief. Even last night, if he meant me harm I would be long dead. He has done nothing but my word, run to my aide without a thought to himself. He appeared in the garden even before Seth and Marik."

"You trust the boy, once a thief's slave?"

"I wouldn't say trust. He is hiding something, as all slaves do, but I believe he means no harm to me, or any other."

His hands on my shoulders the Pharaoh looks in my crimson eyes as he says, "Be careful with what your emotions, my son." As always he sees my secret thoughts without having to ask, "I will remember your words, but the boy must still prove himself before me. Perhaps at the festival he may do this?"

Of course, the festival of the Pharaoh in two days. I've yet to see the festival end without someone trying to kill either my father or myself. I will never understand why we still hold the festival. Something I plan to change once I am Pharaoh.

The festival is the one day the throne room is open to everyone in Egypt, and the Royal family is always present, as the festival is in our honor. I see no honor is trying to kill us, but criminals know no other way of doing things.

With a small smile I answer, "A perfect test for the boy father."

"Excellent. Also, Isis tells me Mana is with the boy now, he should be at your side by morning."

"Very well." I bow before leaving to tend to my other duties for the day. I will have to wait to see Yugi.


	7. Chapter 7

A long chapter as promised:)

Okay for you awesome people who what to know what Mit is...well you'll find out at the festival, mwahahahah. I just like saying that.

You guys are awesome, I love your comments by the way, they keep my story going. I mean that literally.

Finally, a question for you guys. I know I've hinted at it but I'm not sure. Should Yugi and the Prince get together? As i said i'm not sure and who better to ask but you guys.

Anywho enjoy :)

* * *

The sun is almost set as a dozen soldiers enter the palace. Mana and I watch as they give a short report to the Pharaoh, before retiring for the day. I sigh as I hear them say they have found no sign of the creature I know as Mit.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Mana asks me.

"I'm alright Mana."

I only met her this morning but I like Mana, she's kind and doesn't judge me for my past. If anything she's curious, all she's done is ask me about my time with the thieves. In fact the only thing I've really learned is where the more important rooms are in the palace, and how to get there quickly.

"It's late Yugi, you should get some sleep. Oh and you have to wake the Prince in the morning, its part of your duties. He's to be up by sunrise and in the throne room as soon as possible. See you around Yugi." Mana waves as she heads to her chamber. I wave back before heading the other way to find the Prince.

What had she said this morning about my duties? Honestly I think the day was a waste of time, we didn't do much but talk and walk around the palace. Not that I'm complaining. Though she had said something early this morning, the simple rule of being a personal slave, I think she called it. Oh that's right, be by your masters side at all times, do exactly as he asks and nothing less. Simple enough I guess. I know I can do anything he asks, after all what the worst that could happen?

Well he is the Prince; I suppose a lot could happen. I best find him soon. I know it's getting late but he does seem to keep some rather odd hours.

Rounding a corner I see Seth walking with the Prince toward his chamber. I walk up behind them, Seth immediately turning to look at me, "What are you doing slave?"

"Seth leave the boy be." The Prince answers without turning.

Seth glares at me for a moment before turning back the Prince. I walk a few steps behind them as they talk about a festival. Soon the two stop, I follow their example and stay back a little.

"Seth, you must stop this." I hear the Prince say.

"My Lord?" Seth sounds confused.

"You know what I'm talking about, Seth. Yugi come."

Walking by the High Priest he looks away before disappearing into his chamber. I continue through the halls with the Prince. As he seems lost in thought, he passes the hall to his chamber and walks on to another area of the palace before turning down another hall. At the end of the hall the Prince and I emerge on a great balcony overlooking the desert. I stare at the view while the Prince seems not to notice it at all as he sits on the small wall separating the balcony from a rather long fall, immediately I become alarmed, "Prince-!"

Holding up his hand the Prince interrupts, "Don't start freaking out Yugi, I've sat on this ledge since I was three, I will not fall."

It'll be my head if you do though, I think to myself but I say nothing as I bow my head. Standing in the middle of the balcony is making me feel awkward. I must look like silly, but then most slaves do things like this all the time.

"Yugi?" the Prince calls. He sounds concerned.

"Yes, Prince."

I hear him sigh, "You're doing it again."

I frown thinking of what I could be doing that displeases the Prince.

"Look at me."

Realization dawns on me and I snap my head up to see the Prince gazing at me, "I am sorry, My Lord."

Shaking his head slowly, he pats the wall beside him, "Sit."

Obediently, I walk to his side and hop up beside him. Sitting so close to the Prince makes me feel anxious-to say the least.

I hear the Prince laugh softly beside me, I look up at him, "You look frightened Yugi. I won't hurt you."

Looking into the Prince's crimson eyes I relax, as I believe his every word. A small smile graces his face as I stare up at him.

A loud screech sound from the desert behind us, causing the Prince to jump slightly. I grab his arm before he can fall; hopping down from the wall I pull the Prince with me, before looking to the sand searching for Mit.

"That creature. I wish it would leave. It's done nothing but keep the whole palace awake at night. I'm starting to think it's not just some lost cat."

"What do you mean Prince?" I ask still searching for Mit among the dunes.

"I think someone sent it to plague the palace. The Thief King probably."

Bewildered I look toward the Prince, "But the Thief King is dead, you killed him didn't you?"

The Prince turns to me as if I were a pet, "The man you knew as the Thief King was a fake. The real Thief King is named Bakura, and he works alone. He even managed to enter the palace a long time ago, when he was still a child. This Thief King is no one to fool with." As if on cue Mit shrieks again, the Prince's focus back on the desert, "If only we had a way to find him." The Prince says, making me wonder if he's talking about Mit, or Bakura.

"Prince, there is nothing can be done about either at the moment, perhaps we should retire for the night?" Nodding the Prince turns away from the sands.

Once the Prince is sleeping I head to the gardens.

I walk through the gardens for a while without hearing Mit, wondering if he's gone again, I begin to walk back to my chamber when I see something among the trees. Pausing for a moment I sit on the steps leading to the palace as if I were simply resting. I look around the garden, it truly is beautiful even if I've never seen it the light. I glance toward the shadow nearly hidden among the trees. Living with thieves isn't always a bad thing. I tell myself, I would never had seen the shadow if I hadn't been raised watching the shadows of others to survive.

I look up to the walls surrounding the gardens; they stand at least two stories high. Idly I think Mit could still jump them, though Mit is as tall as a great horse, he is much more powerful.

At the thought of Mit I sigh wondering if he will ever leave, or will I have to carry this secret my whole life. I know the beast can understand me, he's proven it over and over again through the years. He's even grown to communicate with me, though it is limited of course. I can say without a doubt that I love Mit, he is very powerful and dangerous, but he is still kind, and he has never hurt me, in fact he saved me once.

I laugh thinking he sounds a lot like the Prince. He even has the same crimson in his mane as the Prince's eyes. The same bright yellow in his eyes as the Prince's bangs. The same tan body, even if Mit's is technically fur.

I fall silent as I see the shadow move from tree to tree, I know that shape. It's a person, tall and slim by the look of it, a cape flowing behind them. A flash of icy blue eyes telling me all I need to know. It's the High Priest Seth, watching me no doubt.

I stand intent on going to my chamber for the night, as the Priest is no danger to the Prince. In turning to the palace another flash of color catches my eye, high up-top the wall. I glance back, gasping when I see what it is, Mit!

Mit's cat like eyes trained on something beneath him, I look down-Seth! Looking back at Mit I see his intent; he thinks Seth is going to hurt me; he's going to attack Seth!

For a moment I'm torn, if I call out to Mit Seth will tell the Prince that I know the creature, if I call out to Seth and he talks down to me-as I know he will-Mit will attack him.

Doing the only thing I can think of I run to Seth, pulling him out of Mit's way just as he jumps down from the wall. Mit looks up at me as I stand between him and Seth. I hear Seth gasp behind me; Mit has that effect on people. Knowing Seth will soon call for guards I look Mit in the eyes then to the wall and back. Mit understanding his mistake looks down as if ashamed; he glances at me before jumping over me blocking Seth and I from the palace. My eyes grow wide not knowing what Mit is doing, he could go into the palace and no one could stop him. Crouching down on the steps he growls at Seth and runs straight toward us, he runs around us snapping at me as he goes by before jumping the wall, a screech sounds from a far off shortly after.

I turn to Seth who's gone very pale, "High Priest, are you all right?"

Seth gives no answer, which worries me immensely. I gently take his arm and lead him to his chamber. Once setting he seems to find his voice, "Thank you."

Nodding I ask again, "Are you alright, High Priest?"

"Yes, I'm am alright." He says lying down on his bed. I nod again as I take my leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so far it's 3-to-1 for the Prince and Yugi getting together.  
Though "Guest" with the *puppy eyes*, #1 so made me thing of Joey, #2 how am I supposed to say no to the puppy eyes? *sigh*

And to answer a couple Qs. Yes, I have read literally thousands of other fanfics thank you very much, this just happens to be mine. If you don't like it, don't read it. Very simple. A few of you have asked me that, I'm not sure how you meant it though. And Mit is an OC, he may not be able to talk but none-the-less he is a main character, as for OPS, well let's just say they never live long in my stories. Hema is a good example of that, dead in less than two chapters.

And now, on with the story, enjoy dearies :)

* * *

It's the day of the festival of the Pharaoh. The Prince and I have been up since shortly before sunrise, and I have no idea what needs to be done. The Prince has sent me all over the palace for things: I saw the Pharaoh for a gold chain, Priest Mahado for a vial of green liquid, High Priest Seth for a bracelet, Isis' apprentice Ryou for a basket, and Priest Shadi for some parchment and ink. All along the way asking the guards where I am to make sure I didn't get lost, even with Mana telling me where everything is, hunting down people that move constantly is hard work, and in a palace with endless hallways and chambers getting lost is all too easy.

Now I'm lying out the Prince's clothes, he should be returning any minute now. Something about seeing the Pharaoh before everything went crazy.

I can't help but think about the jewels the thieves had gathered in the last raid as I lay out the Prince's 'show off' clothes as he had put it. There are very flashy, a deep purple cloak, a white tonic with crimson, gold, and purple jewels around the neck the bottom hem and the end of the short sleeves, gold colored shoes with gold straps to wrap around the Prince's legs, the chain I acquired earlier, several gold bracelets some bigger than others along with the one Seth gave me that has small red jewels in it, though for some reason it seems quite small for the Prince, I will look lost once the Prince puts it on. So why did he seem adamant he had to have it?

"Is everything ready?" I turn to see the Prince entering the chamber.

"Yes, My Lord." I bow before turning back to the bed where everything lay.

The Prince comes to stand beside me, "Where is the vial?"

"Here, I thought it would be safer if I had it." I say pulling the tiny vial from my pocket, handing it to the Prince, who nods.

The Prince places the vial on the bed before beginning to change clothes.

I lift the cloak to fasten it on the Prince's shoulders. Then give him the gold chain, idly curious as to why the Prince doesn't wear a golden item like the Pharaoh and Priests. Next comes the shoes, sitting on the floor I wrap the straps up the Prince's legs, as he all but covers his arm in bracelets. Standing I notice they make his arms look as if he's arms are made of gold.

I look over the Prince, making sure nothing is missing or out of place, my eyes run over his arms one last time as I notice something, he is holding the jeweled bracelet. I look up at him about to ask when he holds out his hand, offering it to me. I blink shifting my gaze form the bracelet to his face and back again.

"Go on." He tells me. Slowly I take it, and pull it on.

"My Lord?" I ask look up to the Prince once again.

"It fits you. Take care of it, Yugi." Turning to the bed he picks up the vial, opens it, and carefully pours a small amount into his hand, spreading it over his hands the smell hits me. I breathe in deeply closing my eyes; it smells just like the gardens, clean, fresh-beautiful. I open my eyes as the Prince runs his hands down my small arms. He takes hold of my left wrist examining the accessory he gave me, slowly his eyes move to mine. His eyes shine with some emotion I can't place as he seems to peer into my very soul.

In the distance I hear music start to be played as the throne room is opened to the people. The Pharaoh and Prince will be needed soon, "My Lord, it is time to go."

Releasing my wrist the Prince looks away as if nothing had happened. The Prince can be so odd at times.

"Bring the basket." Looking all around I find the basket-which I had forgotten all about-sitting by the door, coins shining from within it. Picking it up I follow the Prince toward the throne room.

Outside the throne room we meet up with the Priests and the Pharaoh, along with, Mana, Ryou, and the Pharaoh's slave Jono.


	9. Chapter 9

*groan* my head is not agreeing with me today.

Okay lovelies, someone explain to me who Akefia is please? I've seen the name around more and more lately, and as far as I know he's Ryou's good Yami? Looks like Bakura but not evil? Cause Bakura in ancient Egypt is the Thief King, with the scar and all, but where did Akefia come from?

Oh, and the basket will be explained in this chapter, it's simple really just something to show that the Prince is good to his people. And I can't really answer the other Qs, you'll just have to wait and see :D

7-to-1 Yugi and the Prince get together, sorry puppy eyes you're losing, but I'm keeping the voting open for another chapter. Though I don't think it'll make much difference.

Oh and someone asked what I meant by Yugi and the Prince "getting together" I mean like lovers, yaoi, boyfriends, however you wanna put it, a couple.

And now…on with the story :)

* * *

The Priests enter the throne room first to announce the Pharaoh and Prince. I hear Seth call for quiet as the Pharaoh and Prince walk out, side by side, me and Jono follow behind our masters.

The throne room is crowded with people, each kneeling to their Pharaoh and Prince, each dressed in their best clothes. Soldiers stand against the walls, two at each arc to keep the crowd from the rest of the palace. I see Marik by the main door where people may come and go as they please.

Jono seems nervous and keeps glancing all around, he looks scared. I do the same, but I make sure I look relaxed, I watch the few shadows in the large room along with the guests, I glance to the Prince too keep track of him. Soon both he and the Pharaoh are seated in their thrones calmly watching the people before them. I and Jono stand less than a step from our masters watching anything and everything. Music starts to play, people begin to dance or retreat toward the outside of the room to talk, some simply stare at the Pharaoh and Prince in awe.

An hour passes before I see a figure enter the throne room; a dark hood covers their face. I step closer to the Prince who glances toward me, I keep my eyes on the hooded figure, the Prince follows my gaze, before catching Marik's eye. Marik begins to follow the figure through the crowd, stopping them Marik says something before smiling up at the Prince and Pharaoh who had been watching as well. The figure looks up revealing an old lady, Marik helps her to the two thrones, she immediately bows.

"My lady." The Pharaoh addresses the woman.

Standing up again the woman says, "My Pharaoh, I just had to come see you once more before these old legs gave out."

"We are always glad to see and old face." The Pharaoh says.

"My Pharaoh, the Prince is grown so much, a handsome man if I've ever seen one." The woman complements the Prince, who smiles and bows his head in thanks.

"Indeed, he shall be a fine Pharaoh." The Pharaoh agrees.

"My Pharaoh," the woman bows deeply, "not for quite a while I pray." She says before she turns away, Marik helping her through the crowd.

"The basket, Yugi."

"Yes Prince." I left the basket I had set at me feet.

The Prince stands, walking to the edge of the crowd who had stilled, he opens his arms in welcome, "My people, this day is in honor of my family, but the Pharaoh and I see fit to give back to you as you have given to us."

Reaching into the basket the prince scatters coins across the floor, throughout the room several guards follow suit, cheers are heard from outside the throne room as the streets are littered with coins. The Prince returns to his throne as people shout their thanks to their Prince and Pharaoh.

Hours pass, the people thin, the Prince sends me for wine, Jono seems to relax if only slightly, soon the sky turns to twilight, and the festival is silently regarded as finished. Suddenly I hear Mit screech. I stand beside the Prince, who's on his feet knowing the creature is close.

The throne room suddenly seems twice its size, the columns too tall, the walls too high, the second floor balconies shrouded in darkness seem too mysterious. Something's not right, I think to myself just as Mit rushes through the doors.

Mit stops in the middle of the room, the guards step back at his size, Marik stands at the main door frozen, the Priests however step forward, a line of golden items between Mit and the Pharaoh and Prince.

Mit crouches down staring intently at the Pharaoh. I stare wide eyed at him, what is he doing? Mit glances at me before focusing on the Pharaoh again; I shake my head slightly before looking to the Pharaoh myself.

Just as I look at him two things happen at once: a white haired man with a scar on his face puts a knife to the Pharaoh's neck, and Mit jumps clear over the Priests slamming into the Pharaoh's throne.

The Prince shouts for his father, as Mit throws the white hair man against the wall, a cracking sound filling the room.

Mit turns to me, "Mit." I whisper, immediately the Prince turns to me and I realize exactly how close I am to him, close enough for him to hear me.

A murderous looks comes over the Prince as I step back, "You knew."

I shake my head once before I look at Mit who's ready to attack the Prince, "Mit, no."

The guards come forward to attack Mit, but don't get the chance, Mit screeches again, everyone but me drops to their knees, covering their ears as best they can. Mit walks to my side and lies down; I climb on his back before he stands again. I glance back at the Prince as he looks up, I let my eyes show the sorrow I feel, "Mit run." I whisper, Mit bolts forward out of the palace, soon out of the city into the desert.

As Mit runs with ease I cling to his crimson mane and let myself cry, I cry and cry until I feel Mit slow and eventually stop at an oasis I know to be a four days journey from the city. There I slide off Mit and sit by the water; Mit curling up just behind me trying to comfort me. I look up to the stars and pray the Prince will not look for me as more tears escape my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

This is basically the end of the last chapter in the Prince's point of view.

* * *

Maybe the festival wasn't such a bad idea after all, nothings gone wrong all day.

A screech fills the air, and I shoot to my feet. No the festival was a horrible idea, and this will be the last. Yugi stands beside me as the creature appears; it stops in the midst of the room. With the fires lit all around I can see it clearly, standing a little over six feet tall the creatures head and tail is that of a crocodile, with a crimson mane that covers its body, the legs and paws of a great cat, and two cat like ears jutting from its mane. Staring at the creature I can't help but think it looks somewhat like Ammit the Devourer.

The Priests stand before it, but it seems not to notice as its gaze is locked on my father. The creature crouches, and jumps easily clearing the Priests.

"Father!" I all but scream as the monster crashes into him, it throws a slave to the wall, I hear bone snap but pay no attention as I hear a whisper beside me.

"Mit." I turn to the one who knows the creature by name.

A thousand thoughts run through my head as I stare at the boy I had dared to stand up for, "You knew." Is all I can manage to say. Yugi starts to shake his head but something behind me catches his attention.

"Mit, no." I hear Yugi say as the guards move forward. The creature screeches and I drop to the floor, the sound reverberating in my head, it feels like my head will explode. The sound stops but the pain doesn't as I look up to see Yugi on its back as if he lived there. I let all the hatred I feel show in my eyes as the boy says something to the beast and takes off.

Pushing myself up, I look to my father. He lay still on the ground Isis beside him; she looks up toward me a grim look on her face. Shaking her head she tells me the Pharaoh is dead. I look back to the door Yugi and the creature had run through, "Marik, take ten men, track the creature. Isis see to the preparations for my father. Seth, take the slave Jono to prison for failing his master. Mahado, announce the Pharaoh's death. We will bury him as soon as possible."

"Yes sire." Mahado walks off to call the people together for the announcement.

Seth comes to me, a grime look in his usually icy eyes, "Sire, the boy Jono is bleeding badly, he appears to have been stabbed."

"The creature must have hit him, very well have Ryou look at him. Once the slave is healed we will deal with him."

"Yes, My Lord." Seth bows before lifting the slave from the floor behind what is left of the Pharaoh's throne, taking him away.

I will hunt you down Yugi, and I will kill you.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay ya'll the decision is made, but just for the heck of it, I can't tell you who Yugi will end up with, you'll just have to wait like the good little readers you are :)

Also this will be kinda short cause I got to go to class soon but this popped into my head so here we go.

* * *

^Pharaoh Atem's point of veiw^

We buried my father last night, this morning I was officially crowned Pharaoh, now I'm riding with Mahado out to meet Marik and his men to continue looking for Yugi and the creature Mit. I swear when we find those two they will pay for what they've done.

Yet for some reason I can't get Seth's words out of my head. He came to me last night; the fool is convinced that Yugi had nothing to do with the murder of my father. He told me Yugi had protected him in the garden from the creature. I told him it doesn't matter; he knew the creature that killed my father, and did nothing to stop it. Seth said he has faith in the boy, and that is exactly why he isn't here with me now. I gave orders to keep him in the palace until I return.

* * *

^Seth's point of view^

That pompous little brat! What does he think he's doing? He supposed to listen to the High Priest, not lock me in the palace like a pet! Atem, when I see you again…

Oh who am I kidding I can't hurt him, but I can't let him kill that boy, he's innocent. The loss of his father is clouding the Pharaoh's mind, he wants nothing but revenge, and as High Priest it is my job to keep him from making mistakes like this.

Unfortunately I can't leave the palace…or can I?

There's more than one why out of the palace…

* * *

^Thief Kings' point of view^

Three days. I've been in the palace three days, and no one has even noticed. Granted I look like a slave and keep my head covered so no one sees my face, but still. Three days.

This people are even more stupid than I thought too. They think that creature killed the Pharaoh when it didn't even touch him. The Prince, now Pharaoh, is so catch up in going after that Yugi boy he didn't even notice me laying on the floor after that creature throw me against the wall-my leg still hurts from where I landed on it and I wouldn't be surprised if my left hand was broken.


	12. Chapter 12

'Ello dears, sorry bout the short chapter as I said I had to get to class and my laptop bout died.

Anyhow, let's continue shall we ;)

* * *

Mit and I have been here for four days now; I don't think we should be here any longer. If the Prince is looking for us he could make it this far easily.

I guess he's probably the Pharaoh now.

"Mit, we should get out of here." Mit looks up from the pool he's been splashing in; he seems to like all the water. I bet he would love the pond in the palace garden. I shake the thought away; I'll never see the palace again.

Mit bounds out of the water, his usual happy self. I wish I could be so upbeat, since leaving the palace though I just can't manage it. I can't remember the last time I was like this; I don't even know what I'm feeling.

Mit shakes like a dog throwing water all over the place, I duck behind a tree to avoid getting soaked. I stand there for a minute till Mit stops shaking. Standing there I look out into the desert, toward the palace, all I see is sand but I know what lay beyond the dunes. As I gaze toward my once home I see something appear in the distance, the flash of gold shining in the sun. My eyes grow wide as only those who live in the palace wear gold. Rushing around the tree I run to Mit, "We have to go Mit, now!"

Hearing the urgent note in my voice Mit immediately lay down before me, I climb on, and Mit jumps up already running away from the oasis. I cling to his mane as I look behind us. The oasis shines with gold as Mit jumps clear over a dune, jumping another I see Marik staring toward me. Mit dives down a rather tall dune, blocking the oasis from view.

"Mit, are you sure there's no way they can track you?" Mit snorts, which isn't really an answer, "Mit, I'm being serious."

Mit slows to a steady walk and turns his head to look at me, "What?"

Mit rolls his eyes and snorts again, "I'll take that as a, 'I'm sure no one can track me' then."

Mit nods before turning back to the desert in front of us, "I guess we should find somewhere else to stay for a while." Mit nods, walking up another dune.

^Seth's point of view^

I found a way out of the palace without being noticed, in fact I found three; two I had sealed so no one else will find them and use them against us. I would have gone after the Pharaoh already but I have to have something that will convince him to listen to me.

That's why I'm here in the infirmary. The slave Jono is resting before me. I always thought he reminded me of a dog, not in a bad way. He's been by the Pharaoh's side since he was eight, he's loyal, and kind, and strong, even a bit smart, though he can be impatient.

He's also the only slave that dare argue with me, even if he's a slave he always saw me as his equal somehow. It used to infuriate me to the point I slapped him at least twice, but he never backed down. He never ran to the Pharaoh about it either, being the Pharaoh's personal slave no one is to touch him without the Pharaoh giving order, Jono could have had something done to me, even get me killed if the Pharaoh was mad enough.

Over the years I've come to like the slave. Jono slowly opens his eyes, "Priest?"

"Yes Jono I'm here."

"What do you want?"

"I see you're feeling better."

"Feel like I've been stabbed. Oh that's right I was." Jono's voice drips of sarcasm as he does his best to sit up.

"You weren't stabbed Jono, you were clawed by the creature." Jono looks at me as if I'd grown a second head.

"Seth, I was stabbed."

"What do you mean, you were stabbed? By who?" I try to calm my voice.

"Seth, you didn't see Bakura? He was there in the throne room, he stabbed me, he killed the Pharaoh."

My head feels like it's spinning, "Wait, what? Start over. What happened exactly?"

"Bakura put a knife to my throat just before we first heard the creature. When it came into the throne room I tried to grab the knife from Bakura, but he ended up stabbing me instead and pushed me away from the Pharaoh. The creature jumped, it looked like it was trying to hit Bakura but it wasn't fast enough. Bakura stabbed the Pharaoh and yanked the knife to the side, the creature turned to Bakura and grabbed him by the arm and throw him to the wall. The creature took Yugi and ran off; the Prince was giving orders when Bakura snuck off into the palace."

"Bakura is in the palace?" I yell, "Why didn't you tell us before?"

Jono looks scared, trying to hind in the pillows, "High Priest, I woke just this morning, and Isis refused to let me speak."

I take a breath to try and calm my nerves, "I'm sorry Jono. Thank you for telling me. I'll have Isis come check on you."


	13. SOPA

Hey guys i will be posting a new chapter soon i promise, but first i want to spread the news!

* * *

The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I'm exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


	14. Chapter 13

SOPA basically says that anything that copywrited can't be used in ANYTHING without written permission. Which means this website will be shut down completely and a lot of other sites too. Just saying I happen to LOVE writing fanfiction and I don't want to go to jail because I have an imagination.

For those of you who don't like SOPA, here's a link to a Petition against it.

(just take out the spaces)

Okay ya'll are flipping out-not that I can blame you. So here are the end pairing:

Puzzleship

*Tendership

*Puppyship

(*) these I'm making into separate stories, but if you look for it they're in here.

Well there you go. I'll update the summery when I'm sure of the warnings.

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

^Bakura^

That cursed Priest! Just before I kill that stupid slave, he has to walk in.

I listen to their conversation before hiding just as the Priest comes out. The guards will be looking for me soon. I have to get out of here.

Too bad the Pharaoh isn't here I'd kill him on my way out. No matter, I'll just go after that Yugi boy, and that creature. Yes, I'll have them kill the Pharaoh for me.

"Excuse me," I look up to see Ryou, "High Priest Seth has asked that everyone assemble in the throne room."

"Of course, healer." I bow slightly as he walks past.

That boy might be the only thing I miss about this place, well him and all the gold. I'm so evil, I love it!

^Throne Room^

"Ryou, where is Akefia?" Seth asks.

"I just spoke with him, High Priest. I thought he was right behind me." Ryou answers.

Seth's eyes narrow, "He is the only one not here, Ryou." He says in a dangerous tone.

Ryou looks up to the Priest seriously, "I would not lie for him, Seth."

Nodding Seth turns to the guards, "Find the slave Akefia."

"Yes High Priest." They say before beginning a search of the palace.

^Random Egyptian Oasis^

"Mahado! We can't wait any longer. Where are they?" The Pharaoh demands as he paces near the clear water.

"They are traveling My Pharaoh. It is hard for my spells to work properly, but they seem to be headed north."

Atem abruptly stops and faces Mahado, "There is nothing to the north, why would they go there?"

"I do not know My Lord. Perhaps that is where the creature is from." Mahado answers.

"Marik, where is the next oasis?"

Marik looks up from feeding his horse, "A day's ride to the west. The only thing north isn't for another four days ride."

"The Trader's Oasis is too off track from where they seem to be going." Mahado says, "They're already a two day's ride north-west of us. If they keep up this pace they'll be out of Egypt long before we can catch them."

"I'll catch them if it's the last thing I do. We're leaving, let's go." The Pharaoh orders mounting his horse.

^Yugi^

"Mit, we should stop for the night."

Mit slows to a walk before turning to look at me, a question in his eyes.

"Mit, you run like the wind, it'll be another two days for the Pharaoh to catch up, if Marik really saw us that is. I don't think he did, but you never know."

Mit nods before stopping and lying down. Sliding off Mit's back i look around, I see nothing but sand for miles and miles.

"Where are we anyway?"

Mit shakes his mane out, throwing sand every which way. Covering my eyes I yelp, "Mit! What was that for?"

Mit snaps his jaws and looks to the sky. Looking up I see the stars begin to shine as the sun sets.

I'll never understand how Mit can run all day in the heat without stopping. Everything about Mit is a mystery really.

I sit down in the hot sand, and let out a sigh, "You know something Mit? I'm really going to miss that bed in the palace."

Mit looks at me curiously as if I WERE going to see it again.

"Don't look at me like that, you know I can't go back."

Rolling over like a giant dog, Mit stops right beside me. Using his head he nudges me closer until I'm leaning against his body.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'll go to sleep."

Shifting to get comfortable I can't help but think about the new Pharaoh.

The last time I saw him his eyes were filled with hate, for both Mit and myself. That single look had me thinking I'd rather be back in that cell when I first arrived at the palace. I never really thought about that, until now.

My mind wonders, remembering the guard that seem to be enjoying my obvious pain, the bruises I never let anyone see, the knife marks where he had cut my legs and stomach. I feel tears run down my cheek for the first time in years.

Closing my eyes tight I will the tears away, pushing the memory out of my mind. I have other things to be worried about. Like if the Pharaoh does catch up to us, or where our next meal is going to come from.

We can't keep living off fruit from the oasis', well I could but Mit can't and I know he won't leave my side long enough to hunt, not when we're on the run like this. I don't know what we'll do, but I know one thing. It'll have to wait till morning, cause I'm tired.


	15. Chapter 14

^Seth^

The slave Akefia wasn't found. I've left orders for Ryou to be kept safe, as the slave and he seemed to have had some kind of connection. Ryou didn't know about the true identity of the 'slave' though; he seemed lost when I spoke with him.

Shortly after I had the last secret exit sealed, and left in search of the Pharaoh. Isis and Shada have come with me; both have agreed the Pharaoh needs to know exactly what has occurred in his absence.

My millennium rod leading us, we ride as fast as possible through the night hopping to catch up to him before he finds Yugi.

^Yugi^

Mit and I wake up just as the sun began to rise, and headed east. We're just outside a small village now; Mit is going to stay hidden in the dunes. I've hidden the jewels I wore in the palace, I'll pick them up latter, but for now I have to see if I can find Mit some food.

I really don't want to steal anything so I'm going to see if I could help someone in exchange. I would trade the jewels from the palace but if the Pharaoh comes this way I don't want anyone getting in trouble because of me. Plus, no one outside the palace is to have gold, the villagers might get suspicious.

* * *

^Seth^

Four days. Isis, Shada, and I have been in the desert four days. The Pharaoh has changed directions nearly every day, travelers have told us the Pharaoh had been in a small village not but a few hours ago. Were headed there now, our millennium items telling us the Pharaoh is still in that direction. We've traded horses with travelers and traders every day, not wanting to stop unless we had to. Isis says the Pharaoh will catch Yugi if we don't hurry, I can't risk the boy's life for an hours sleep, so we ride.

The sky is beginning to lighten over the horizon, the sand will soon begin to heat and after an hour it will be too hot to walk on properly. The rays of the sun race ahead of us, lighting up the village before us, hidden in the dunes only moments before.

Riding into the village I see several small children running around a well as two women pull water from deep under the sand with a small pail. A few men stand farther off into the village, as there doesn't seem to be any proper roads here. Slowing our pace, I listen for any sign of the Pharaoh. Instantly I hear someone I recognize.

"You gave him what!?"

It's Marik!

Leading our horses forward we come around some king of shop to see Marik all but yelling at an elderly man while the Pharaoh sits upon his horse, and Mahado is looking throw what must be the old man's home. The Pharaoh looks as mad as a cobra with a cone on its head. No doubt he'd thought finding the boy and beast would be easy.

"Do you know the punishment for aiding a criminal?" Marik asks the old man.

"I assure you, if I had but known-"

"Silence!" Marik demands.

Isis comes up beside me on her horse and whispers, "We should stop them before this gets out of hand."

Nodding, I push my horse forward. A few more steps and Marik's eyes snap up to meet mine. The Pharaoh and Mahado's soon follow.

"I am sorry to interrupt, My Pharaoh, but I believe the news we carry is crucial to your journey."

Atem's eyes narrow dangerously, "Very well." Obviously not pleased by my appearance, the Pharaoh leads his horse and men away from the old man's house and out of town, stopping on the edge of the village.

The Pharaoh and him men dismount, Atem hands Marik his rains before turning back to me, "Why have you left the palace, High Priest? I could have you killed for this!"

Isis, Shada, and I dismount and bow to the Pharaoh.

"Please, Pharaoh-"

"Isis, do not test me. I gave orders Seth was NOT to leave the palace until my return. Once Yugi and his pet are dead I will deal with your disobedience."

"Mit didn't kill the Pharaoh, Bakura did. Mit tried-" I try to explain.

"MIT?" The Pharaoh growls at me.

I know I'll regret this, "The creature's name is Mit. He was protecting Yugi, and I believe you as well. Mit listens to every command Yugi gives. The boy stopped Mit from attacking me in the gardens. He must have stopped Mit's screeching the night you were out there, that's why Yugi was the first to your side. He knew he was the only one how could stop Mit. Bakura snuck into the throne room during the festival, he stabbed the slave Jono before stabbing the Pharaoh. Mit attacked Bakura, throwing him against the wall. Bakura hid in the palace as a slaved named Akefia. Jono woke five days ago and told me this. I sent out a search for Bakura, but nothing was found. Isis, Shada and I then left the palace in search of you, My Pharaoh."


	16. Chapter 15

^Bakura^

Those infernal items have lead them here. I got here yesterday, since I had a head start. Well, that and I'm the Thief King, all I have to do is find the nearest hideout and ask where the boy and beast are. Who ever said there's no respect among thieves? Or was it honor?

I've been watching the boy for several hours now. I first saw him talking to a man at the market. Then he wondered around for a little while, before heading to one of the oldest building in this weird little village. He disappeared into the building, it must be a house for a large family, and seemed to be doing some kind of work for an old man that lives there.

About an hour ago, Yugi left the house, a good sized bundle in his arms. He walked through the village and into the market where he traded his bundle for two whole desert fox. Then he headed to the outskirts of town, where the creature, Mit, was hiding in the sand, almost buried really. Yugi said something to him before dropping the two fox.

That's when I heard hooves pounding against the sand. I turned back to the village; a shining glance of gold told me the Pharaoh had arrived.

Now the Pharaoh and his men have gone to the other side of the village to talk to the High Priest, the Healer Isis, and Priest Shada. A perfect time to go see Yugi and Mit, if you ask me.

That stupid High Priest will be talking for a while anyway, and then of course the Pharaoh has to decide what to do next. I hope he yells at the High Priest. What did Ryou call him? Oh yes, Seth. I can't believe I let Ryou talk me into learning they're names.

I'm watching Mit eat his fox that Yugi brought him, but I don't see the boy anywhere. He can't be far, but that's not the problem. I need a way to get that beast and the boy to follow me. If Ryou was here he'd say to make friends with the boy, but I've never been good at that. I am a thief after all, maybe I should just steal them. After all the Pharaoh will soon know the truth and he will want Yugi back. So how do I get Yugi?

^Yugi^

He's here, the Pharaoh is here. He was talking to the man I worked for, but then Seth pulled him away. I'm hiding in a barrel not far from the Pharaoh and his men. I can hear everything they're saying. Jono told Seth the truth and Seth just told the Pharaoh. He's not saying anything though, I hope that's a good thing but I'm not sure.

"Are you sure of this?" I hear the Pharaoh ask.

"I would never lie to you, My Pharaoh." Seth answers.

I hear someone walk closer to where I'm hiding, "What have I done?" I hear whispered almost right next to me, "Oh Yugi, what have I done?"

Suddenly, I hear Mit scream wildly, I've never heard him scream like that! Something is terribly wrong! I spring from my hiding place without thought, everyone around me is holding their heads down, their hands covering their ears tightly.

I run as fast as I can through the village toward the screaming, all the people clutching their ears tightly. I run for what seems like forever before I reach Mit.

I immediately see why he's screaming, there are two huge shackles around his front ankles, and a steal collar around his neck all three connected by a thick chain, making it nearly impossible for him to move.

I start to look around knowing Mit didn't do this to himself, and come face to face with the Thief King. I hear Mit snap his jaws and I know this is the man that shackled and chained him. But why?

"Hello, Yugi."


End file.
